


Наперегонки (со временем)

by remontada, wtfironwinter



Series: IronWinter_WTF2019 || SpecQuest [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfironwinter/pseuds/wtfironwinter
Summary: Нескромный подарок на Новый год.





	Наперегонки (со временем)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On the Edge (of Time)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385743) by [MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie). 



Баки считает мгновения и, стоит текущей беседе его бойфренда пересечь отметку в три минуты, взрезает толпу. Сегодня все полны желания урвать немного внимания Тони Старка, настала очередь Баки. Он подхватывает Тони под локоть, и теплая сияющая улыбка, которой тот одаривает его, означает, что Тони вовсе не против подобного вмешательства.  
— Простите, что прерываю, — Баки включает свое очарование на полную мощность и кивает собеседникам Тони, особенно широко улыбаясь пожилой леди, — но я хотел бы ненадолго похитить мистера Старка.  
— О, разумеется, — разрешает дама, улыбаясь ему в ответ.  
Баки все еще с трудом верит, что металлическая рука и прошлое Зимнего Солдата, ставшее достоянием общественности, не помеха на пути к желаемой цели, когда в дело вступают голубые глаза и широкая улыбка. Сколько бы Тони об этом ни твердил.  
— Надеюсь, повод не тревожный, — женщина понижает голос до шепота. — Канун Нового Года не время для героических подвигов!  
— Уверяю вас, никаких причин для волнения, — непринужденно вмешивается в разговор Тони. — Но дополнительный бокал или пара бокалов шампанского лишними не будут. На случай, если веселье внезапно закончится, а?  
Подмигнув, он уводит Баки за собой. Чета, которую они покинули, смотрит им вслед с удивленными полуулыбками, будто пытаясь сообразить, шутит Тони или советует всерьез, и как себя теперь вести.  
— Что случилось, солнце мое? — шепотом спрашивает Тони, потянувшись к Баки.  
— Я лишь хотел потанцевать с тобой, красавчик, если, конечно, найдешь для меня время. Никаких низменных замыслов.  
Тони улыбается и тянет Баки на танцпол.  
— Тебе нужен только танец? Я почти оскорблен.  
Баки замирает и дергает Тони на себя, придерживает за талию, когда тот теряет равновесие. Во взгляде Тони насмешка, и Баки ухмыляется в ответ и выводит его на подходящую линию, прижимаясь почти вплотную.  
— В таком случае, я не отпущу тебя всю ночь, — шепчет он Тони прямо в ухо.  
Это трудно назвать танцем, они просто покачиваются туда-сюда, но Баки наконец может обнять Тони и расслабиться, не опасаясь, что кто-то пристанет к ним с разговорами.  
— Серьезно, и это все? Завершение года, начало нового, и это все, чего тебе хочется? — Тони ласково смотрит на него и недоверчиво улыбается. — Легко тебе угодить.  
В груди у Баки разливается тепло: ему нравится видеть в глазах Тони нежность, нравится, как Тони тает в его руках, нравится его счастливая улыбка. Баки скользит руками вверх по его спине, прижимая еще ближе к себе, укрывая в собственном маленьком мире посреди толпы.  
— Я парень простой, — Баки не повышает голоса, легко касаясь губами скулы Тони. — С простыми желаниями. Если получится провести следующий год с тобой в объятьях, я буду счастлив.  
Ответом ему служит тишина, и сердце Баки поет: пусть всего на мгновение, но ему удалось лишить Тони дара речи.  
Тони откашливается.  
— Круглый год, да? Сложновато будет мстительствовать, я уж молчу о бесконечных заседаниях совета директоров, на которые тебе придется со мной таскаться.  
— Ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
Баки никогда бы не подумал, что доживет до грядущего года, но вот он, уже на пороге, а сам Баки, одетый с иголочки, на шикарном приеме в свете хрустальных люстр танцует со своим любимым человеком. Как можно просить о большем? О таком настоящем он и мечтать не мог.  
Тони хмурится и отводит взгляд.  
— Ты выставляешь меня не в лучшем свете.  
— Что? — переспрашивает Баки, сосредоточившись на шагах танца. Это, конечно, не шаги, а покачивания, но все остальные танцуют так же. Неужели Баки уже слишком долго отвлекает Тони от светских разговоров?  
— Ты выставляешь меня не в лучшем свете, — тихо повторяет Тони и снова поворачивается к Баки. — Это так мило с твоей стороны, вся эта романтика, сентиментальные разговоры, а я… Когда я последний раз отлучался в уборную, я себя растянул, потому что встретить новый год с тобой внутри меня, это лучшее, что я смог придумать.  
— Господи, Тони, — выдыхает Баки, стискивая его. Кровь вскипает, и остается только надеяться, что за Тони не видно его стояк. В голове сменяют одна другую две картинки — та, где Тони растягивает себя в ванной для него, и та, где Баки утаскивает его в укромное место и входит в это растянутое. Дышать становится все сложнее.  
— Когда ты вмешался в разговор, я подумал, что… Но ты возжелал танцевать.  
— Вот поэтому ты и гений, — отвечает Баки севшим голосом. — А теперь вытащи нас отсюда, пока я не перепугал людей гигантским стояком.  
— О, милый, это станет для них лучшим зрелищем в жизни, — смеется Тони ему в грудь.  
И все-таки недаром Баки, среди всего прочего, любит Тони за его сострадание: тот ведет их прочь с танцпола и ловко избегает разговоров по пути к служебному ходу.  
Выскользнув из зала, они проходят по темному коридору за угол, оставляя за поворотом проникающие через двери свет и шум вечеринки. Тони прислоняется к стене спиной и тянет Баки на себя за полы пиджака.  
Баки вжимается в Тони, еще сильнее загораясь от жара его тела, целует как в последний раз, жестко, прикусывая губы, принимая ответные поцелуи. Когда Тони отстраняется, чтобы перевести дух, Баки спускается укусами ниже, к его горлу.  
— Ты точно не против? — уточняет Тони, вытягивая рубашку Баки из штанов. — Ни тебе милого романтичного танца под бой часов. Ни тебе шампанского, ни сияющих огоньков, ни бриллиантов. Даже конфетти… Черт, стоило об этом подумать, мог бы и сунуть в… — Тони резко замолкает и давится воздухом, когда Баки сжимает зубы у основания его шеи, а потом нежно шепчет на ухо, растягивая слова:  
— Так-так, детка, ты подарил мне только половину танца, если это вообще можно назвать танцем. Время потанцевать как следует, не думаешь?  
Тони снова притягивает его к себе для поцелуя. Баки обожает вкус его губ, вкус Тони, обожает чувствовать Тони вообще, поэтому забирается ладонями под одежду, пытаясь добраться до кожи.  
Тони опережает его — расстегивает ремень и спускает брюки вниз, но стояк все еще прячется за длинными полами рубашки.  
— Сними совсем, — просит Баки, возясь с собственным ремнем. — Нахрен. Хочу, чтобы ты обхватил меня ногами.  
Брюки Тони отлетают в сторону, а свои Баки стягивает на бедра. Тони запрыгивает на него, притираясь всем телом, и скрещивает ноги у него на пояснице, Баки подхватывает его, сжимая ладонями потрясающую задницу, и снова притискивает к стене.  
— Готов? — выдыхает Баки и, продолжая удерживать Тони одной рукой, другой направляет член. — Или мне лучше поискать в твоих штанах смазку, с которой ты тут рассекаешь?  
— Готов, готов, давай, — подгоняет его Тони, упираясь пятками в ягодицы. — Хочу чтобы ты трахнул меня, под бой часов. Давай же…  
Баки изо всех сил старается не торопиться: член у него немаленький, а Тони никогда не растягивает себя достаточно, пусть задница и раскрытая и скользкая от смазки. Головка преодолевает сопротивление мышц, член погружается в жаркую тесноту, и Баки, чувствуя слабость во всем теле, позволяет довершить остальное силе тяжести — Тони соскальзывает вниз по члену, насаживаясь до упора.  
Тони стонет — громко, слишком громко, им нельзя шуметь — и откидывается назад, его тело — воплощенная красота, оно совершеннее любого произведения искусства. Баки впитывает глазами изгибы, рельеф напряженных мышц, трепещущий на горле пульс.  
Тони ногами прижимает Баки сильнее к себе, и Баки напрягается до дрожи в попытке сдержаться, чувствуя как мышцы внутри Тони сокращаются, обхватывая его член. Хочется уже начать вбиваться в эту восхитительную тесноту, но нет, пока Тони не расслабится, нельзя. «Еще нет, — повторяет Баки про себя, сжимая зубы, — не сейчас, еще нет.»  
У Тони дрожат ресницы, грудь тяжело вздымается.  
— Хорошо, — шепчет он. — Каждый раз так хорошо, любовь моя.  
Напряжение понемногу покидает Тони, и член входит в него еще глубже.  
Баки скулит, не убирая рук с задницы Тони и не двигаясь. Он не может пока развести его ягодицы в стороны, раскрыть Тони для себя и трахнуть его наконец, еще нет.  
— Думаю, лучше не шуметь, — касается щеки Баки дыхание Тони. — Просто ради приличия. Хотя я не против, если ты, наоборот, заставишь меня кричать. На твой выбор, просто трахай уже, пожалуйста.  
Баки приподнимает его вверх и резко натягивает обратно на член, Тони стонет, опять слишком громко, и Баки, улучив момент, затыкает ему рот концом галстука: им не нужны посторонние. У Баки при себе слишком много ножей и слишком мало терпения, чтобы разбираться с желающими оторвать его от задницы Тони.  
Так что он сжимает челюсти, сдерживая собственные стоны, и входит в Тони полностью, до шлепка. Картина в раме глухо стукается о стену, но этот шум теряется в отдаленном гуле вечеринки. Звуки, которые издает Тони, теперь тише, но Баки все равно слышит и чувствует, как ему хорошо, по тому, как сильно Тони стискивает ногами талию, а задницей — член.  
Баки жарко, так жарко: воздух между ними стал влажным от дыхания, костюм липнет к телу — в сгибах локтей, на пояснице, где выступил пот. Его бедра горят огнем, жар все нарастает и нарастает с каждым движением внутрь.  
Тони впивается в галстук зубами, а его стоны становятся громче.  
«Десять!»  
На секунду Баки замирает, но тут же понимает, что это гости вечеринки начали обратный отсчет до Нового Года. Он сдавленно смеется и, высвободив одну руку, принимается дрочить Тони в такт толчкам.  
«Девять!»  
— Давай же, детка, что это будет… — спрашивает Баки, задыхаясь. Он смотрит на полуприкрытый полами рубашки член Тони — темно-красный, скользкий от смазки. — Последний оргазм в прошлом году или первый в новом?  
«Шесть!»  
«Пять!»  
Тони жалобно воет, дрожит и извивается, насколько позволяет поза. Член в ладони Баки пульсирует, и он усиливает хватку.  
— Четыре, — шепчет он вместе с толпой, глядя Тони прямо в глаза. — Три. — Проводит большим пальцем по головке, размазывая вязкие капли по щелке. — Два. — Еще одно движение рукой. — Один.  
Тони удерживает его взгляд секунду, еще секунду, а потом, откинув голову назад, кончает, выплескиваясь и сжимая задницей член Баки. Радостный шум праздника кажется ужасно далеким, Баки крепче обнимает Тони, погружается в него, в этот жар, и двигается, двигается, двигается, чтобы скорее последовать за ним.  
Баки кончает внутри, вжимаясь в Тони, теплая волна облегчения и удовольствия подхватывает его, и он притискивает Тони к стене, чтобы не уронить, пока не отступит слабость.  
Тони вытаскивает галстук изо рта и, тяжело дыша, выдает:  
— С Новым Годом.  
Баки улыбается, зарывшись лицом ему в шею, и пытается отдышаться. Надо бы привести себя в порядок и, наверное, вернуться на вечеринку, но Баки уже плевать, даже если их застукают. Мешать больше нечему, и он чувствует, что готов справиться сейчас с чем угодно.  
Особенно если Тони останется тут с ним и будет и дальше его обнимать. Хотя это скорее создаст очередную проблему. Увы-увы, показываться в таком виде на публике — не вариант.  
— Думаю, он будет хорошим.  
— Но согласись, начали мы его просто фантастически.


End file.
